Magnetic resonance tomography (MRT), or magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), is an imaging examination method used primarily in medical diagnostics for representing the structure and function of tissues and/or organs in an examination object (e.g., a body of a human or animal patient).
In a magnetic resonance apparatus, rapidly switched gradient fields may be overlaid onto a static basic magnetic field. High frequency (HF) pulses from a high frequency antenna unit of the magnetic resonance apparatus are radiated into the examination object, causing a magnetization of at least a part of the examination object. As a result of the magnetization, magnetic resonance signals are triggered and may be acquired (e.g., with the aid of local coils and/or a whole body coil), and are converted into magnetic resonance data. Based on the magnetic resonance data recorded, magnetic resonance images may be reconstructed.
Reconstruction of the magnetic resonance images of a magnetic resonance examination may be very time-consuming. For example, it may be very time-consuming if iterative reconstruction techniques are used. Iterative reconstruction techniques are often used together with compressed-sensing (CS) techniques to achieve a greater temporal resolution of the magnetic resonance images. Because an iterative (e.g., act-wise) reconstruction often requires a large computational effort (e.g., even with powerful modern hardware), long reconstruction times may be a consequence. Depending on the use case, computational times be longer than ten minutes per magnetic resonance examination. However, an operator (e.g., a medical radiology technician or a doctor) decides whether a scan (e.g., a scan slice) is complete and the patient can be released, or whether a further magnetic resonance examination is to be carried out.